List of unreleased or non-existent Super Sentai toys
This is the list of unreleased and/or non-existent Super Sentai toys (manufactured by Bandai). Some of them are available in the USA and others in the imagination. Here is the list (some of them are repackaged): *Villains (Gorenger-Kyuranger) *Monsters of the week (Gorenger-Kyuranger) *Footsoldiers (Gorenger-Kyuranger) *Jetman **Bird Blasters and Beak Smashers two-pack *Zyuranger **Howling Cannon *Dairanger **Dairanger flip-head seven pack (Ryuu, Shishi, Tenma, Kirin, Houou, Kiba, and Kamerangers) **Kiba Machines 1-7 (red, green, blue, yellow, pink, white, and black) **Mugen Changer (Kameranger's henshin device) **Dai Buster and Super Kiryoku Bazooka two-pack **Deluxe Heavy Armor Chi Palace *Kakuranger **Kakuranger flip-head five pack (red, white, blue, yellow, and black) **Deluxe Super Kakure Daishogun *Ohranger **Ohranger flip-head six-pack (red, green, blue, yellow, pink, and Kingranger) **Super Crown Sword (roleplay) **Twin Bloken Swords (roleplay) *Carranger **Carranger flip-head five-pack (red, blue, green, yellow, and pink) **Auto Blaster, ViBlade, and Car Navick three-pack **RV Sword and Radial Shield two-pack (roleplay) **V Guns (roleplay) **Radicar **Zokuranger five-pack **Deluxe VRV Robo and Victrailer two-pack *Megaranger **Megaranger flip-head six-pack (red, black, blue, yellow, pink, and silver) **Cyber Slider and Auto Slider six-pack (red, black, blue, yellow, pink, and silver) **Deluxe Mega Voyager and Mega Winger two-pack **Mega Saber and Mega Shield two-pack (roleplay) **Booster Rifle (roleplay) **Drill Saber and Multiattack Rifle multi-pack **Mega Navick (Megaranger version of Car Navick) **Deluxe Mega Carrier (Silver Titanus Carrierzord) **Nejiranger six-pack (red, black, blue, yellow, pink, and silver) **Nejiranger roleplay weapons **Nejiranger six-pack (monster forms) **Deluxe Death Nejiro/Grand Nejiros *Gingaman **Gingaman flip-head six-pack (red, green, blue, yellow, pink, and BullBlack) **Ginga Navick (Gingaman version of Car Navick) **Deluxe Giga Rhinos and Giga Phoenix two-pack *GoGoFive **GoGoFive flip-head six-pack (red, blue, green, yellow, pink, and silver) **Braver Sword (roleplay) **Liner Boy Blaster Shield (roleplay) **Max Changer (Go Silver's henshin device) **MetalMax Blaster (Go Silver's axe/blaster) **V-Mode Brace and Go Blaster two-pack **Five Laser and V-Lancer two-pack **Kyukyu Battle Armor six-pack (red, blue, green, yellow, pink, and silver) **Deluxe Max Victory Robo **Bay Area 55 and Max Area two-pack *Timeranger **Timeranger flip-head six-pack (red, blue, green, yellow, pink, and TimeFire) **Chrono Blaster **Chrono Cycles (red, blue, green, yellow, pink, and TimeFire) **Chrono Battle Armor six-pack (red, blue, green, yellow, pink, and TimeFire) *Gaoranger **Gaoranger flip-head six-pack (red, black, blue, yellow, white, and silver) **Gao Cycles **Deluxe Hyakujuu Cannon (Deluxe Jungle Blaster) *Dekaranger **Signal Cannon (roleplay) *Boukenger **Boukenger flip-head pack 1 (red, black, blue, yellow, and pink) **Boukenger flip-head pack 2 (orange, cyan, green, purple, and crimson) **Boukenger flip-head pack 3 (silver, gray, and white) **Deluxe Ultimate DaiBouken *Go-onger **Deluxe EngineOh G-12 *Goseiger **Gosei Buster **Leon Cellular and Leon Laser two-pack *Gokaiger **Dairenoh Key (Dairanger) **Muteki Shogun Key (Kakuranger) **Kakure Daishogun Key (Kakuranger) **Ohranger Robo Key (Ohranger) **OhBlocker Key (Ohranger) **RV Robo Key (Carranger) **VRV Master Key (Carranger) **Galaxy Mega Key (Megaranger) **Mega Voyager Key (Megaranger) **Gingaioh Key (Gingaman) **Victory Robo Key (GoGoFive) **Go Silver Key (GoGoFive) **Victory Mars Key (GoGoFive) **Time Robo Alpha Key (Timeranger) *and dozens of others Category:Lists